


A Momentary Peace in Absolom

by sethra2000



Category: Escape from Absolom
Genre: Loved this movie, M/M, wished a certain Character had been aroubnd at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethra2000/pseuds/sethra2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, this is my fist piece that’s not Highlander or Professionals, so please be gentle with me. It came to me when I was watching the movie for the first time in ages, and I just couldn’t help but see the Robins/Casey slash. I admit the when I first saw this I was … ahem… young and innocent and had not been seduced by my many slash friends into seeing slash in every shadow.. so at first I didn’t see it , but now I have seen the light  and I can safely say that there isn’t a hell of a lot out there I don’t see slash in now.</p><p>Oh, you mean notes on the story, well this was the only place I could see something actually happening between the two, the time was ripe so to speak. Takes place at the funeral after the first Outsider attack on the Insider village. Well, that’s all I’m going to say, so on with the show. PS: excuse the title, but I hate coming up with those so it will have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Momentary Peace in Absolom

Robins drew a deep shuddering breath as he stared once more into the flickering flames of the funeral pyre below him, ignoring the itch of the drying tear stains on his face and the roiling in his stomach from the moonshine Killian had brought him. Damn, he should never have drunk the stuff, he could feel it going straight to his head. He closed his eyes again, trying desperately to block out the images of death and destruction that were his constant companions, playing in a continual loop on the insides of his eyelids like a full screen Technicolor nightmare.

He had not seen the actual destruction, he had been half a mile away when the order had been given. But his oh so clever and inventive imagination always managed to supply the gruesome details in vivid 3D, the sucking roar of the incendiary missiles as they exploded on impact, tearing the very oxygen form the air and devouring it. That specific high pitched scream that humans made when in extreme agony, their throats burning as the fire made it’s ravenous way into their lungs before it began eating at their flesh. The bittersweet stench of that burning flesh and the oily black smoke that was its by-product. The blackened images writhing in the white hot halo of the fires flames….. He was startled out of his tormented vision by a small hand closing over his shoulder and he cried out, barely stifling the reflex offensive reaction as his senses told him who it was. “What are you doing here” Robins demanded with no real interest in the answer. If direct confrontation didn’t work, maybe indifference would. The boy had been trailing him like an eager puppy since he’d got to the Insider’s village. He’d noticed the looks the other had been throwing him, he would have laughed if he hadn’t found himself so tempted, which was probably why he found himself being overly harsh with the boy.

Casey had felt the body under his hand tense, and knew that he had been a hairs breadth away from serious injury, or even death. He’d seen this man in action and knew some of what he was capable of, he had after all escaped from the Outsiders. However, Casey refused to be intimidated by the implied threat. Yeah right he mocked himself… well he at least refused to let the other man know he was terrified. “Are you alright?” he asked quietly, ignoring the question and politely ignoring the obvious signs of tears on the other mans face. Casey shivered as Robins turned his head to glare at him, then shivered again as he felt the hard muscle under his hand ripple with the movement, a hot flame of desire shooting straight to his groin. Instinctively Casey fell back on tried and true behaviour, allowing the puppy dog expression that he wore most of the time to shine through at full strength, it had after all gotten him out of some very sticky situations in the past, even on the island.

Robins felt his anger subside as he faced the smiling boy, even though he knew full well he was being manipulated, and he silently congratulated the boy on a formidable weapon. “Go away Casey, I want to be alone” he said dropping his head into his hands, his voice saturated with the weariness he felt, the weariness of too many memories and too many regrets. 

Casey flinched at the words and almost obeyed them, until he took note of the tone behind them and decided to take a chance that the other man did not really mean them. Removing his hand from the well muscled shoulder he slid around until he was kneeling before the older man and gripping Robins’ wrists gently pried them away from his face, grateful that the stronger man did not resist, knowing how he felt about people touching him. “Tonight is not a good night to be alone”, he murmured softly, trying to catch the blue eyed gaze with his. “Not many of us will be alone tonight, not even Father”.

“So, they sent you to me?” Robins threw back, wincing inwardly at the flash of hurt that flickered briefly in the soft blue eyes. Damn but he was a bastard.

“No. Nobody here does anything they don’t want to” Casey’s voice filled with quiet anger, left the and you know it unsaid.

Robins closed his eyes and let the unfamiliar sensations of another’s hands on his skin wash through his body, and found to his surprise that he had missed them. It had been so long since he had been intimate with anything other than his own right hand that he had forgotten the pleasure that may be gained from the touch of another, having ensued the usual practice in prison of finding a male partner. It hadn’t been a case of having a problem with sex with men, he was after all a soldier. But the fact that giving in to it in prison would have meant acknowledging that he had given up and accepted it, and that was something he had no intention of doing, especially now. But this was different, how he didn’t know, it just was.

Casey watched as Robins struggled with himself, releasing a breath he had been unaware he held when the dark head rose and he met the startling blue eyes and saw acceptance there. Letting the anticipation he felt show through in his smile, Casey knelt up and letting go of the captured wrists he reached up to cup the beautiful face in his hands, leaning in and letting his eyes drift shut as he placed an experimental kiss on the sensual lips. He pulled back when he felt neither resistance nor acceptance, just a tense trembling that seemed to ripple through Robins’ body. To his surprise a strong hand snaked up behind his neck and dragged him forward again into an almost brutal kiss, which softened almost instantly at his moan of protest, into a less demanding but no less devastating caress. 

With a final lick across the bruised lips, by way of an apology for the initial roughness, Robins pulled back, a smile growing on his lips as he studied the dazed expression on Casey’s face. “Glad I haven’t lost my touch” he murmured, his tone holding a hint of self-mockery. 

“Hell no” Casey gasped, licking his lips again, savouring the other man’s taste.

Allowing his smile to grow, Robins leaned forward to claim the still open mouth again, at the same time he wrapped an arm around the younger man’s waist lowering him backwards to the ground and covering the slim body with his own heavier bulk. 

Casey shivered and moaned into the hot mouth that was devouring his. As he felt the powerful body settle over him, he spread his legs wide to accommodate the larger man and began to thrust his hips upwards craving the feel of his lovers arousal on his own hardening flesh.

A moan was torn from deep within, as Robins found himself responding instinctively to the upward thrusts of his lover and he fell into the age old rhythm without even thinking., striving for completion. But he was stopped by a wordless cry of protest from the young man beneath him, and his eyes snapped open to be caught by a fear filled blue gaze.

Casey wriggled out from beneath the unresisting body, “If I’d wanted a quick fuck I’d have gone somewhere else” he spat, turning away he drew up his knees and crossing his arms atop them he buried his face in them, the whole set of his body screaming anguish and hurt.

Fuck, this was why he didn’t want to get involved, until now he had been able to control his bodies needs and after that he’d simply ignored them. But then this beautiful young boy had come along and ripped his fraying control from him with a simple touch and a gentle voice and now because of that innocent caring he had hurt Casey. Wincing at the results of interrupted passion, Robins gathered himself slowly and slid forward till he was kneeling in front of the boy. “Casey?” he spoke quietly, his tone gentle, he was ignored. “Casey, I’m sorry. Please, I didn’t want it to be like that… but it’s been so long….., and you….you’re so beautiful” he finished, running trembling fingers through the mousy blonde hair resisting the urge to pull his hand away when the other flinched at his touch. Edging closer Robins slid his hand down the side of Casey’s face, gently forcing the boy’s head up against the slight resistance, so he could look into the soulful blue eyes. 

Casey wanted to resist, he wanted to deny that he still felt something for this man. But the soft touch of those warm fingers and the gentleness in the rough baritone made it impossible, so he allowed his head to be lifted and when he looked into those bottomless blue pools he saw sorrow, regret and …… desire?. Desire for him!

Robins was stunned to see his desire reflected back to him in the wide cobalt eyes and allowing his smile to grow he tightened his grip on the boy’s face and drew him forward, the kiss a mere brushing of lips before he drew back, “Please?” 

Casey shivered as the warm breath of his would be lover’s plea caressed his sensitive lips and he found himself unable to deny either the other man’s or his own feelings. In answer to that plea he covered the tiny distance between them and claimed the waiting mouth in a much more demanding kiss.

Allowing the younger man to set the pace this time, Robins remained passive, closing his eyes and savoring the pleasant sensations that were coursing through his body. They finally broke the kiss when they were no longer able to ignore the need to breath, but despite the willingness of the other, Robins found himself reluctant to open his eyes and face his lover.

Casey sensed the hesitation in the older man and instinctively guessed the reason behind it, Robins was reluctant to take the lead in this encounter, perhaps afraid that he would again lose control. Casey sighed, well young he may be but he was not totally naïve. He had long known that his preference was for men and despite everything that was his lot in life, he had to admit that being stuck on an island full of men, even if they were all criminals, was about as close to heaven as he was ever likely to get. With a snort at his own private musings Casey decided that for once he was going to be in charge. 

Robins had a split seconds warning as a sly smile crept across the sensual lips and his young lover launched himself towards him, knocking him to the ground and straddling his waist, the smile growing into a wicked grin. 

“Surrender”

It was half question, half demand and Robins sighed regretting anew the actions that had prompted it, as with a small smile of his own he laid his arms above his head and crossed them at the wrists. It was a token gesture only but it seemed to satisfy Casey, whose grin widened as he leaned forward wriggling his body until he was lying completely on top resting snugly between Robins’ parted legs.

Appreciating the gesture for what it was, Casey relaxed and set about making them both forget for a short time who and where they were. Bracing his hands either side of the broad chest Casey leaned in for another searing kiss, before working his mouth along the strong jaw and down the long neck, nipping and laving with his tongue as he went and enjoying the low moans that he was drawing from his lover. The sounds vibrating through the prone body caused spikes of pleasure to centre in his hardening groin and Casey couldn’t help a moan of his own from escaping. Leaning his weight on one hand he slid the other up underneath Robins shirt, eager to touch skin. The sensitive tips of his exploring fingers encountered the evidence of an embattled past as they skimmed the muscled torso, encountering the fine ridges of scars before they found one of his lovers nipples. Pausing in his exploration Casey gave some attention to the hardened nub, stroking and squeezing it gently, enjoying the answering gasp that came from the other man.

Robins shivered as a warm hand snaked it’s way beneath his clothes, searching fingers finding his already aroused nipple and teasing it while the talented mouth continued it’s leisurely journey down his neck. A gentle squeeze drew a moaning sigh from him and he arched his body up into the slender form above seeking greater contact. The need to touch became almost unbearable and slowly, so as not to startle his young lover, he drew his arms back down, sliding his hands up under the younger man’s shirt. He heard a gasp and feeling the slender body tense at his touch, froze stopping all movement and removing his hands from the soft warm skin.

Casey was interrupted in his explorations by the unexpected feel of warm callused hands on his back and sides and he felt his body tense involuntarily. Robins froze beneath him, the hands disappearing from his skin and he stifled a curse directed at himself for being an idiot. Sitting up he reluctantly found the blue eyed gaze of his lover and was sad to see an expression of disgust in the deep depths, but it was directed entirely inwards and Casey felt that something needed to be said. Picking up the hands that were now lying limp on the ground, one in each hand, he placed them back on his hips covering them with his own. When he was sure that they would not be withdrawn he placed his own hands lightly on the broad chest and leaned in close. “Don’t” he said, his voice barely a whisper, but with all the want and need he felt injected into his tone. “I want this, do you hear me. I. Want. This. And despite what you might think, I am perfectly capable of …..” he petered out, words were not his strong point, never had been, so he decided to go with actions instead. Sitting up he removed his shirt, tossing it aside before taking up the larger man’s hands and placing them on his chest, closing his eyes and moaning with pleasure when Robins took the hint and began stroking him, paying particular attention to the twin peaks of his nipples.

Now that he had been given leave to do so, Robins squashed his own fears and began to explore the lean body above him. Drinking in the sighing moans and the sight of the curly head thrown back revealing a slender arched neck, the pale skin given a rosy glow by the light of the still blazing pyre. With a grin he slid his hands up to the slim shoulders and gently pulled the younger man towards him, wanting to taste the pale skin. Guiding the boys head he fastened his mouth on the junction of neck and shoulder and proceeded to caress it with tongue and teeth.

Casey shuddered as his neck was attacked by his lover’s warm talented mouth and decided that Robins wasn’t going to be the only one having fun. Sliding his hands back down the broad chest he worked them up under the fabric again and pushed upwards, forcing Robins to relinquish his oral caress. He eased the shirt off and tossed it aside, settling back down skin to skin and soaking up the body heat. He then slid his hands downwards and his nimble fingers made short work of the ties on the older man’s pants. Sitting up again and ignoring the protesting moan from his frustrated lover, Casey eagerly worked on removing the remaining barrier to his target, grinning at Robins’ equally eager assistance. He then hastily shed the last of his own clothes and again stretched himself out on top of his lover, the slide of skin on skin drawing pleasurable moans from both men.

Robins kept a tight reign on his rising arousal, not wanting to hurt or frighten his young lover again. But he could and did return the enthusiastic kisses and caresses that the younger man was bestowing on him, content for now to let his lover retain control, it was such a rarity that he found anyone he could trust enough to let go of even partial control.

Casey revelled in the opportunity to take the lead, it wasn’t often that he was given any kind of leeway, let alone in sex. There were some disadvantages to being the youngest he decided, as he lick kissed his way down the washboard stomach, grinning at the tiny shudders that rippled through the muscles. When he reached his intended target, he glanced back up catching his lovers lust darkened gaze with his. He wanted to see what this beautiful man looked like when he came. Lapping at the already leaking head with the tip of his tongue and causing his lover to cry out and buck his hips upwards, Casey pulled away until his lover settled restlessly back to the ground before resuming his torture, stroking his tongue up the solid length as if it were a sweet confection. Which it was.

Robins felt himself rapidly loosing the ability to form coherent thoughts, as the demon that had been masquerading as the young and innocent Casey, suckled hungrily on his hard and aching flesh. Some small part of his brain seemed to be amused that he was capable of some of the sounds that were being wrung from his willing body, and he vowed as he spiralled towards the inevitable climax, that he was going to repay his young lover for his pleasure.

Casey felt the body beneath him tense, a long keening moan swirling around his ears, and he opened his throat in preparation for receiving his lovers essence. He drank hungrily, savouring the taste of the salty liquid as with a last few licks he cleaned the softening shaft and crawled up the satiated body to sprawl atop it grinning down into his lover’s still dilated blue eyes. Leaning close he pressed his lips to the older man’s, begging entrance and receiving it reluctantly.

Robins lay panting, the after effects of his shattering climax coursing through him in pleasurable waves. He felt his young lever moving up his body and opened bleary eyes to find Casey grinning down at him licking his lips, a ‘cat got the cream’ look on his face. He was almost unable to keep his eyes open and gave up trying as his lover leaned in close and his mouth was claimed, the eager young lips gently asking entry. Fighting the lassitude that was slowly creeping through his body, Robins allowed the questing tongue to slip into his mouth, tasting himself on the warm wet lips. Somewhere in his foggy brain it registered that Casey hadn’t cum and he lifted a hand to the curly haired head, tangling his fingers in the soft curls, all the while cursing the 50 pound weight that seemed to have become attached to his wrist. Gaining the boy’s attention with a gentle tug he murmured a quiet “What about you?” catching the indigo eyes with his, making sure his lover understood.

Casey understood then that it as not reluctance on his lovers part, just simple exhaustion and he couldn’t help a smug smile from creeping across his face “Hey, I wore you out good huh. But that’s OK, I can wait for an old guy to recover” he said glibly, his face a picture of innocence. He was startled by a low growl from the older man.

“Old am I, I’ll show you old!” Robins snarled playfully, all weariness leaving his body as he bucked his hips upwards whilst twisting them sideways ending up with his lover pinned beneath him, a persistent erection jabbing his hip.

Casey gave a startled yelp as he found himself dumped from his comfortable perch, ending up with 150 pounds of suddenly energised lover on top pinning him to the ground. “Hey, no fair” he protested between gasps, slightly winded from the impact.

“That’ll teach you not to be disrespectful to your elders” Robins stated, before thwarting any protest by reclaiming the swollen lips for a long searing kiss.

By the time Robins let him up for air, Casey was in no condition to make any reply to his lover’s taunt, which he supposed weakly was probably the point. Robins had started a gentle rocking motion that had the effect of rubbing their groins together and Casey moaned loudly as the friction stimulated his already painfully aroused shaft. “Ohhhhh ….. oh God….please” he pleased, panting.

“Please what?” Robins husked into the shell of the boy’s ear. He knew what he wanted but after the way things had started he wanted to hear that it was what the boy wanted too.

Casey hissed in frustration, thrusting up into the hard body above “Want…you…in…me” he gasped out “Please!”

Stealing one last kiss from the gasping mouth Robins slipped down the lean body, kneeling between the wantonly splayed legs he gathered the pearly drops from his lovers weeping cock. Coating his fingers he slipped one digit slowly into the tight pucker, forcing a strangled cry from the arched neck and feeling his lover thrust down to meet him.

“Now…please” Casey begged, panting faster as the sensations coursing through him stole his breath.

Sensing that the younger man was close, but still unwilling to risk hurting him, Robins worked up some saliva and used it to coat his erection before he shuffled forward and with a groan of his own, slowly eased his way into the tight hot channel. Casey whimpered as a brief burning pain shot through him and Robins froze, allowing the young man to become accustomed to his presence. When his lover began to push back, silently demanding more, Robins began a slow easy rhythm, but found that he could not keep it that way. It had been too long and he found himself close to the edge before he knew it. Not wanting to leave his lover behind he slipped his hand between them trailing his fingers down the trim stomach, wrapping his hand around the hard weeping flesh he found there.

Casey, moaned low in his throat as he felt a large warm hand grasp his rigid shaft and begin to stroke him in time with his lover’s thrusts, drawing cries of bliss from him. 

Robins stifled the urge to place his other hand over his young lover’s mouth, like Casey had said, no one who could avoid it would be alone tonight and he decided he really didn’t give a fuck what anybody else thought. Judging form the increasing volume, Casey wasn’t to worried about it either, he also sounded about as close to the edge as Robins felt and suddenly the wait for bliss had become too long. Increasing the speed of his thrusts, Robins sealed his lips to the sensitive juncture of neck and shoulder and sucked, biting down when he felt the first wave of his orgasm surge through him.

Casey screamed as he felt the sharp pain in his neck followed by the familiar sensation of his lover’s cum inside him. This triggered his own release and he gave in to the irresistible pull and flew with his feelings, barely aware when Robins heavy weight landed on top of him.

****

Robins woke with a start as a chill little breeze fluttered down his spine causing him to shiver violently, and unbidden the phrase ‘somebody walking over your grave’ came to him, drawing another shiver from his body. He raised his head from where it was buried in the crook of his lover’s neck and looked around, all senses suddenly on alert for danger. But when nothing immediately leapt to attention as a threat, he was forced to acknowledge his bodies need for rest, but he was not going to spend the night out in the open. Levering himself up off Casey’s sleeping form, he marvelled at the resilience of youth that allowed the boy to not only sleep with his weight pressing down on him, but to not wake up from his movements or the cold. Grimacing at the sticky evidence of their spent passion, Robins felt for his clothes by the light of the moon and the dying fires below, grateful that they had not been strewn too far. Then when he had gathered up Casey’s as well, he dressed his young lover, ignoring the sleepy murmurs of protest and the feeble efforts to fight him off. Lifting the slight weight with little effort, he felt an unwanted tug at his heart again as the young man snuggled into his chest, throwing an arm around his neck and murmuring sleepily, a faint smile on the bruised lips. Fuck., he did not need this, he was not going to allow this …., this boy to get under his skin… it had happened before, and that had ended in fire and death… it was not going to happen again. But despite all his resolve, he could not help or stop the urge to place a gentle kiss on the mousy curls as he carried his precious burden back to the compound, and back to reality.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this movie was released in New Zealand under a different name than in the USA, so if you know what it was let me know.


End file.
